Olimar (SSBFoW)
|descr = Olimar's placeholder art from SSB4. Astronaut Veteran of Fortune |insert1 = Pikmin |header1 = Universe |insert2 = Veteran |header2 = Smash Status |insert3 = Starter |header3 = Availability |insert4 = Light |header4 = Weight Class |header5 = Size |insert5 = Small |insert6 = Medium |header6 = Difficulty |header7 = Tier |insert7 = Unknown |insert8 = End of Day / Titan Dweevil (Louie) |header8 = Final Smash}} Olimar returns to Fate of the World as a veteran fighter. __NoEditSection__ Overview Olimar is a character with a lot of tricks up his sleeve. By using his neutral special Pikmin Pluck ( 3 are plucked when Olimar begins a match automatically ), he can command a 5-man army of Pikmin. * Red Pikmin - These Pikmin are known for their damage output, fire-element attacks and immunity to that element. Found in hot areas. * Blue Pikmin - High power behind smash attacks. These Pikmin are average in all other stats and are the only ones who can swim or even be exposed to water. In fact, being upon shallow water or other water-related environments can help you acquire this Pikmin type easily. * Yellow Pikmin - These Pikmin are excellent jumpers and will follow a arc when thrown. They don't do a lot of damage, and are immune to all electric-based attacks. Found in grassy or metallic areas. * White Pikmin - Nimble, fragile Pikmin that can poison and therefore apply a Damage-Over-Time effect to foes. However though that can only happen when they are latched on to a foe. They are quite weak otherwise! Found in dirt areas, especially in caves. * Purple Pikmin - These Pikmin are the toughest and can take up a lot of damage but cannot latch onto a foe. They also have poor reach but can deal alot of damage themselves. A rare type of Pikmin. Found in dirt areas. * Winged Pikmin - These particular Pikmin are only called upon in Olimar's up special move, where 2 will lift him up. * Rock Pikmin - The rarest of all Pikmin. These fellas are 2nd top for damage, right behind their close relative the Purple Pikmin. They are also quicker, but can be a little hard to hit with and have slightly less HP. Found in metallic and dirt areas. Pikmin will slowly become Bud and then finally Flowered Pikmin. With a flower on their head, they can attack while latched slightly quicker. Changes from SSB4 Aesthetics * Olimar's appearance has more shading throughout it, but otherwise it's similar to his previous appearance. Special moves * Pikmin Pluck can now pluck 5 total Pikmin. However though only 3 can still be on a foe at once, and this sheer amount will hinder his primary means of recovery. * End of Day's ship has changed to golden, and if Olimar is using a Pikmin 3 character costume the SS Drake is used instead. This is all aesthetic. * End of Day is more powerful. * However though, Louies Final Smash is completely different as he summons and "controls" the Titan Dweevil from Pikmin 2. Moveset WIP Special Moves * B Pikmin Pluck - Plucks one Pikmin from the ground. Up to 5 can be in your army. * Side-B Pikmin Throw - Throws a Pikmin onto a foe. Up to 3 can be on at once. * Down-B Whistle - Causes all Pikmin not with Olimar to come back to him. It will also rearrange Pikmin. * Up-B Winged Pikmin - Calls 2 Winged Pikmin to carry Olimar. He can only use this move with 3 pikmin in his army, if there are 5 he will use his old Up-B from Brawl. * Final Smash End of Day - Heads into a golden SS Dolphin, flys into the night sky and Bulborbs begin chomping away on opponents. A Rainbow Onion will follow Olimar during this attack. After the Bulborbs have had enough, Olimar crashes the ship into the ground causing a powerful explosion, but the Onion will land and dispatch all Pikmin before flying away. Pikmin 3 Characters will use the SS Drake instead. * Final Smash 2 Titan Dweevil - If playing as Louie, he will call upon the Titan Dweevil directly from the ground. It must be initiated from floor that is not a platform. The Dweevil is controllable and the timer starts right after it is done rising from the ground. It has its deadly tools from Pikmin 2, and they can all be used. Role in Tale of Chaos Unknown Alternate Colors/Costumes Olimar now has 5 whopping total alt costumes, all based upon the previous Pikmin captains. Alph ( A costume he had before ), Charlie, Brittany, Louie and the President of Hocotate Freight. WIP Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series)